Substantially all playgrounds and recreation areas include swings for children, but many children, either because of young age or physical and/or metal handicaps, are unable to use a swing with safety. Accordingly, a need exists for a structure whereby a young child or mentally and/or physical disabled child may be supported from a swing seat in a safe manner against falling therefrom during use of the swing.
Although safety seats for use in conjunction with swing structures and other devices heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,823,318, 3,298,738, 3,722,883, 3,830,491, 3,897,056 and 4,175,786, many of these safety devices are not specifically adapted for use in conjunction with swing seats and those which are usable in conjunction with swing seats include structural and operational disadvantages.